The Worlds Grearest
by twi22
Summary: AU Cuando los Vulturi fueron a ver a los Cullen después de la pelea de estos con los neófitos, revelaron una sorprendente verdad que Emmett tenía muy escondida y que pondría patas arriba su vida como un vampiro aparentemente muy normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: El amanecer de Emmett Mcarty**

_Tenesse, 1915_

Struck Mcarty corría como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, literalmente, a través de los bosques que lo llevarían de su casa de campo al paraje de lobos que había casi en la otra punta del bosque.

El mensaje de su amigo Billy Black era claro como el agua y eso, junto con el hecho de que el lobo le pidiera ayuda, realmente lo asustaban.

_Lobo cabezón, dije que te cuidarás de los otros vampiros..._

Y pensar que a él le había costado mil infiernos situarse en aquella zona por su culpa...le parecía increíble que después de todo, Billy hubiera aprendido a confiar en algunos vampiros que no querían guerra.

Solo para ser traicionado por corderos vestidos de leones.

-Rápido, llevad a las mujeres y a los niños fuera.-escuchó gritar a Billy.

Poco después, Struck se topo con la escena más triste que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, la reserva de Billy estaba hecha pedazos mientras los vampiros mataban sin compasión a mujeres, hombres y niños.

Tenía que detenerlo, ahora...

-¡Struck!-grito Billy.

-¡Billy! Amigo mio, ¿que ha pasado?-pregunto Struck.

-Tu...tu hermano...-susurro Billy.

Struck cerró los ojos con dolor, su hermano, Jansen, era un vampiro despiadado, un Vulturi que solo quería matar y hacerse con el control de todo.

Algo que él no pensaba permitir.

-Billy...donde esta...-susurro Struck.

Billy le agarro de la camiseta, evitando que se moviera mientras otro lobo salía despedido por encima de ellos y, entre una humareda de fuego, la peor pesadilla de Struck volvió a la vida.

-Jansen...-gruño Struck.

-No vayas...-susurro Billy.-...no...tu hijo...

Struck se agacho hacia el lobo de nuevo, mirando sus patas destrozadas y sonrió mientras otro lobo se acercaba para alejar a su líder de aquella batalla.

-Tu lo verás crecer, amigo...-susurro Struck.-...trata bien a Emmett...

Billy intentó pelear para liberarse e ir con su amigo pero en lugar de eso, solo pudo mirar como Struck se giraba hacia su oponente y lo miraba con completo odio.

-Hermano, me has decepcionado...-susurro Jansen.-...primero, te enamoras de una humana y ahora...proteges a los lobos...

-Bueno..-dijo Struck.-...no quiero ser una sabandija como tu y tus hijos...

-Los Vulturi, Struck y serán los seres más poderosos del mundo, como lo eramos tu y yo.-dijo Jansen.

-Me alegro por ti.-susurro Struck.

-Hoy vas a morir y con ello, conseguiré que mis hijos serán únicos y poderosos para toda la eternidad.-dijo Jansen.

_Si, claro.-_pensó Struck.

* * *

_En ese mismo momento, Casa de Struck y Marie Mcarty_

Más que un hijo, Marie pensaba que iba a tener una montaña, el dolor era insoportable y las contracciones cada vez era mayores.

A su lado, la hermana de Struck, Monnie, sonreía tranquilizadoramente mientras la preparaba para el parto.

-Donde esta tu hermano...-dijo Marie.

-A ido a ayudar a los lobos...-contesto Monnie.-...pero tranquila, todo estará bien.

Marie no estaba tan segura de ello, Struck no era una persona tranquila cuando estaba enfrentandose a Jansen y ella no podría soportar que muriera.

Si él moría, sabía que ella moriría con él.

-Monnie...sabes que...-empezó Marie.

-Calla, hermana...-dijo Monnie.-...puedo parecer humana, pero no lo soy y se lo que intentas.

Marie sonrió mientras el dolor la atenazaba, el bebe podía ser humano, pero la fuerza era la de un vampiro y ella podía sentir como la estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Pero era su bebe, suyo y de Struck y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Aqui viene hermana, preparate...-susurro Monnie.

Las contracciones empezaron a ser insoportables mientras daba a luz a su bebe, que le rompía los huesos y comenzaba a matarla sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Él no lo sabía, pero Marie y Monnie si.

-Basta hermana, dejame matarlo y curarte...-susurro Monnie.

-No...-susurro derramando algo de sangre por la boca.-...no lo mates...crialo.

-¿Que?-pregunto Monnie.-...no puedo...no...

Marie le agarro la mano y la miro a los ojos con lágrimas mientras el bebe comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de su tía, como si ya supiera su destino.

-Es humano, pero con la fuerza de su padre...-susurro Marie.-...cuando llegue el momento...dejalo decidir su destino...

-¡No hermana!-lloró Monnie.

-Te quiero, hermana...y...a Emmett, dile que lo adoro...-susurro Marie.

Entonces, Marie cerró los ojos dejando a Monnie allí, completamente sola con su dolor y las lágrimas de un niño que sería la única luz en su vida.

Ahora, ya no le quedaba nada más.

* * *

_Reserva de lobos_

Billy se arrastro dos horas después de la batalla de Struck y Jansen por lo que había sido su reserva en los últimos 40 años.

No podría caminar, era un lobo inútil ahora, pero ese no era, ni de lejos, el gran dolor que Billy cargaba en su pecho.

Marie, su mejor amiga de la infancia, había muerto dando a luz a su bebe con Struck, él lo había sentido en el segundo que había pasado.

Y Struck...

-Billy, ahí...-susurro Manfred, uno de los lobos.

Billy se arrastro hasta donde las cenizas todavía olían a carne quemada, donde la lluvia parecía querer empezar a caer para borrar el horror que allí había pasado.

Struck había muerto con su Marie, como siempre había dicho que lo haría.

Las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta, él había sido el único superviviente en el triangulo perfecto que los tres formaban, sus dos amigos, ella desde siempre, él desde que demostró que haría todo por ella, hasta dar su vida inmortal.

Y ahora...ahora solo quedaba él...él y el bebe de ellos que cuidaría Monnie hasta que estuviera preparado para ser lo que estaba destinado a ser.

-Billy...-susurro Manfred.

-Vamonos...-susurro él.

Cogió un puñado de las cenizas de Struck mirando al cielo mientras juraba venganza a Jansen y a sus descendientes y rezaba por el alma de sus amigos antes tirarlas al viento y cerrar los ojos en acto de duelo.

Nunca los olvidaría y se aseguraría de que su raza tampoco lo hiciera.

-¿Donde vamos?-pregunto Manfred.

Billy sonrió, recordando uno de los sitios favoritos de Struck y su lugar original de nacimiento, donde ahora él volvería a formar su familia.

-A Forks, nos vamos a Forks.-dijo decidido.

Ahora empezaría un camino, que esperaba, el hijo de Struck y Marie siguiera dentro de un tiempo como prueba de su destino.

Un destino con nombre sellado.

_Emmett Mcarty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: La chocante verdad**

La batalla había sido intensa, neófitos saltando de un lado a otro mientras ellos y los lobos acababan con ellos con la mayor brevedad posible, pues no querían llamar más la atención.

Aunque la verdad que a Emmett le hubiese encantado disfrutar un poco más del espectáculo de cabezas rodantes.

-Apañate con que Victoria se haya marchado.-mustió Edward.

Miro a su hermano con un tono burlón antes de sentir la mano de Rosalie pasar por su costado para colocarse en su espalda mientras se pegaba a él, haciendo que todo interés por la lucha desapareciera al instante.

-Estas sucio, Emmett.-susurro Rosalie.

-Si...algún neófito descontrolado.-dijo él sonriendo.-...suerte que había un lobo por allí.

-¿Le debes un favor a un perro?-pregunto ella sorprendida.

-No, se lo devolví dos minutos después.-dijo él triunfante.

Ella sonrió antes de besarlo cuando de repente lo sintió, una fuerza tan potente físicamente como la de él mismo y psiquicamente como la que él jamás iba a tener.

Una fuerza aterradora se acercaba a ellos, casi de manera instintiva se coloco detrás de Rosalie para cubrir sus espaldas y espero a que la fuerza se hiciera persona...

O, más bien, personas.

_Vulturi.-_susurro Edward en sus mentes.

La tensión se hizo fuerte en él, odiaba ese nombre con todo su ser, demasiado para ser normal, no quería tener que verles la cara y mucho menos que ellos se la vieran a él.

Si lo reconocían, podría perderlo todo.

* * *

**Flashback**

_-Jamás, Emmett, jamás cuentes que sangre corre por tus venas...-le decía su tía Monnie._

_-Pero, ¿porque? ¿Era papa malo?-pregunto Emmett._

_-No cariño, pero podrían hacerte daño...-dijo ella.-...a ti y a todo lo que amas._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Emmett miro la espalda de Rosalie, deseando nada más que subirla sobre él y llevarsela de allí lo antes posible, lejos del peligro.

Tenía que llevarse a todos lejos del peligro.

-Carlisle...-empezó Emmett.

-Esperemos, es lo más prudente.-dijo Carlisle.

No, no era lo más prudente si alguno de ellos se daba cuenta de quien era él, no quería volver a su pasado, no ahora que tenía todo lo que podía desear.

Él quería ser un vampiro normal, nada más.

-Estan aquí...-dijo Edward.

Y, como de la nada, las sombras de los Vulturi se hicieron cuerpos parándose delante de ellos y haciendo que Emmett sintiera su instinto protector al máximo.

Si intentaban hacerles daño...

-Aro...amigo...-dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle...-dijo Aro.-...he sentido la presencia de una batalla donde también había lobos...¿va todo bien?

_Como si no lo supieras, bastardo..._

Edward miro a su hermano un tanto sorprendido pero lo dejo pasar, suponía que Emmett estaba preocupado y sentía la fuerte presencia de la protección en sus pensamientos, por lo que solo se concentro en lo que tenía delante.

En Bella.

-Si, amigo, es un problema ya resuelto, en cuanto a los lobos...-dijo Carlisle.-...no he visto a ninguno, quizá venga de la reserva, que, como bien sabes, no esta muy lejos de aquí.

-Puede ser...-susurro Aro.

-Veo que Bella aún no ha sido transformada.-comentó Jane.

Emmett se tensó cuando miro a Jane, tan inocente y a la vez tan cruel, podría matar a Bella sin moverse y él no podría permitir eso.

No dejaría que su hermano sufriera, ni que la familia lo pasara mal.

-No es el momento...-susurro Edward.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Jane.

-No, ella solo esta comenzando a decir adiós a su vida.-contesto Edward.

-Podríamos hacer esto más rápido.-comentó Caius.

_No te atreverás, perro..._

Edward miro a Emmett, otra vez sorprendido con sus pensamientos mientras Alec no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo, midiendo sus pasos.

Por lo menos, hasta que Aro comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacía Emmett con una mirada algo curiosa en sus ojos.

-Tu...me suena tu cara...-dijo Aro.

-No creo...-mustió Emmett.

Aquello iba mal, no solo era el hecho de que podría descubrir la verdad si miraba un poco más de cerca, si no porque Rosalie ya estaba lista para ir a por él si se atrevía a tocar un solo pelo de su marido.

-Si, creo que si...-dijo Aro.

-No...-susurro Emmett.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, vio a Marcus salir de la nada y golpearlo con una fuerza descomunal, lanzandolo al aire con tanta potencia, que Emmett pensó que acababa de arrollarlo un dinosaurio.

-Mierda...-susurro.

Por instinto, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo al mismo tiempo que se paraba en seco usando sus poderes y se mantenía en el aire.

Ese fue su error.

_No...no...no...¡No!_

Miro hacia abajo, topándose con las miradas de su familia y Bella, cada una más sorprendida que la otra mientras que los Vulturi sonreían habiendo adivinado por fin el gran secreto.

-Así que...estabas aquí...-susurro Jane.

Sin saber que hacer, Emmett bajo hasta el suelo con la mirada de su familia y Bella pegada a su espalda mientras sentía la confusión de Rosalie fuerte en su corazón.

_Perdoname, mi amor..._

-Traidor como su padre...-dijo Caius.-...era de esperar...

-Cierra tu boca, bastardo.-contesto Emmett.

La sorpresa lleno a la familia mientras Emmett los encaraba, uno por uno, dejandoles ver que si quería, podía hacerlos pedazos en aquel mismo momento.

O, por lo menos, podía intentarlo.

-Calma, primo.-dijo Aro.-...no queremos luchar.

-Entonces largaos de aquí, Bella será transformada cuando lo desee y mi familia tendrá tratos con lobos si lo desean.-gruño Emmett.

Nadie jamás, ni siquiera Rosalie, había visto ese estado de enfado en Emmett, totalmente serio, sin una pizca de humor.

Daba miedo.

-Esta bien, primo...-dijo Aro.-...como gustes...pero sabes que volveremos.

_Claro que volveréis, cuando queráis un pedazo de mi..._

Ahora no les convenía pelear, no con todos los Cullen aquí, pero había conseguido algo mucho más importante.

Algo que sabían que terminaría con él lenta y dolorosamente.

Se marcharon de aquel lugar, dejando a Emmett solo sin saber ni querer enfrentar a su familia, a su mujer, pero sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

Tenía que destapar su verdad, ahora.

-Emmett...-dijo Rosalie.-...¿porque te ha llamado primo?

Emmett tragó sin querer y la miro, sintiendo las lágrimas que no saldrían de sus ojos, iba a perderla, sabía que iba a perderla por esto.

A ella y a todos.

-Soy Emmett Mcarty, hijo de Struck y Marie Mcarty...-susurro Emmett.

Carlisle abrió los ojos en sorpresa incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creerlo, no era posible...

-Soy un Vulturi.-dijo finalmente Emmett.

Y el sueño dio paso a la pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Un Vulturi entre nosotros**

Carlisle cerró los ojos esperando que cuando los hubiera abierto, todo aquello fuera nada más que una horrible pesadilla.

Pero cuando lo hizo, vio que todo seguía igual, la mirada culpable de Emmett, la sorpresa en su familia, el dolor de la mentira.

-Un momento...-susurro Bella.-...¿Vulturi? ¿Como ellos?

-No, te juro que no.-dijo Emmett.-...yo, no soy como ellos.

Eso podía entenderlo, de haber sido como ellos, él jamás podía haberlo transformado para Rosalie, pero aún así...

-No entiendo...-dijo Rosalie.

Emmett la miro pero, como medida de precaución, decidió no acercarse a ella hasta haber explicado todo tal y como había pasado.

Al fin y al cabo, se lo debía.

-Quizá debamos ir a casa a hablar.-dijo Emmett.

-De eso nada.-gruño Edward.-...habla aquí y ahora.

Esme se interpuso entre sus hijos con tono conciliador, no quería una pelea y menos si era entre ellos mismo, ya había tenido suficiente y solo quería un poco de paz.

Una que no iba a encontrar aquel día.

Alice miraba a Emmett todavía sin comprender del todo la verdad pero automáticamente, se alejaba de él como acto reflejo por el miedo a los de su raza y Jasper no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si fuera un ser extraño.

Pero no, era Emmett Cullen y tenía que hacérselo ver.

-Rose...-susurro Emmett como última esperanza.

-Habla, Emmett.-dijo Rosalie.-...explica esto, por favor.

No lo miraba, su Rosalie no lo miraba y eso lo cortó en pedazos como si un vampiro acabara de atacarlo sin piedad.

-Esta bien.-dijo él.-...os diré quien soy realmente.

Se sentó en la pequeña montaña de piedras que había a su espalda y cerró los ojos, recordando las viejas memorias de una vida que él vivió lejos de la clase humana.

Caminando solo entre lo humano y lo muerto.

-Mi familia era bastante simple...-dijo sonriendo con añoranza.-...solo eramos mi tía Monnie Vulturi y yo ya que mi padre Struck había muerto en un combate contra mi tío Jansen Vulturi, el padre de Aro y los demás y mi madre, Marie, una humana, había muerto dándome a luz...

Carlisle conocía algo de la batalla que marcaría una paz parcial entre los lobos y los vampiros, un heroe que había conseguido lo imposible, desafiar a un Vulturi.

-Yo nací como humano, pero con la fuerza vampirica de mi padre...-susurro Emmett.-...yo fui el único responsable de la muerte de mi madre, yo la mate al nacer.

La verdad lo cortaba como un cuchillo, él era un asesino y Edward tenía todo el derecho a desconfiar de algo como él, algo que no sabía que era el bien de el mal.

-¿Como...como naciste humano?-pregunto Bella.

-Mi padre...-sonrió Emmett.-...él tenía la habilidad de otorgar la humanidad a vampiros y pensó que si era humano, no mataría a mi madre en el parto, obviamente, fallo...

Emmett levantó la mirada, mirando a cada miembro de su familia hasta detenerse en la mirada dorada de Rosalie, que lo miraba llena de sorpresa.

Ella no conocía esa parte de él, su verdadero pasado y, la verdad, le dolía que se lo hubiera ocultado.

-Después de nacer, mi tía Monnie se hizo cargo de mi, me crió como un niño normal, pero siempre tenía problemas porque no era un niño normal, tenía mucha más fuerza y un instinto de protección mucho más fuerte que los demás.-siguió contando Emmett.

-¿Y tu tía?-pregunto Esme.

-Murio, Aro y los demás la mataron cuando yo tenía seis años, después de aquello me crié solo, entre los bosques de Tennesse.-dijo él.

Jasper se encogió de dolor por las abrumadoras sensaciones de tristeza de Emmett, era algo que le dolía más allá de lo comprensible y él ahora lo estaba sintiendo de la misma manera.

-Entonces, cuando te encontré, tu ya sabias...-dijo Rosalie.

-No...-dijo él.-...yo no sabía que ibas a encontrarme ni quien eras, como tampoco sabía que iba a acabar perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero si sabía lo que era un vampiro y lo que podía hacer.

-Así que por eso aceptaste tan fácilmente ser vampiro.-dijo Carlisle.

-Si, por eso y porque era mi destino.-rió Emmett.-...lo llevo en la sangre.

Las verdades dolorosas de Emmett calaron en todos menos en Edward, que cegado por su desconfianza para con los Vulturi, no parecía para nada conmovido.

-Quiero ver tu forma.-dijo Edward.

Emmett lo miro, casi asustado de su hermano mientras Bella le golpeaba suavemente el brazo en tono de advertencia, más que nada, por si Rosalie decidía defender a su marido.

Pero ella no se movió ni un minuto y Bella pudo ver el dolor en la mirada de Emmett por la falta de apoyo de su esposa.

Pero...¿que esperaba? Había mentido y era un Vulturi...un enemigo...¿verdad?

-¡Tu forma de Vulturi!-grito Edward.

-Edward, tranquilo...-dijo Carlisle.

-No, quiero ver la verdadera forma de este mentiroso, ahora...-dijo Edward.

Emmett cerró los ojos, otra vez la sensación de lágrimas en sus lo ahogaba pero no podía mostrarse débil, su padre no lo querría, ni su madre, ni su tía Monnie.

-No lo haré.-dijo firmemente.

-Hazlo...-gruño Edward.

-No.-repitió Emmett.

Carlisle miraba a sus dos hijos, Emmett parecía tranquilo en su tensa situación y Edward parecía fuera de control, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que era normalmente.

-Basta...-dijo Esme.

-No, quiero ver su verdadera cara.-dijo Edward.

-Esta es mi verdadera cara, Edward, no soy como ellos.-intento explicar Emmett.

Edward saco sus colmillos, apartando a Bella de él para caminar hacia su hermano Emmett que lo esperaba en las rocas sin moverse.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Edward.-...todos los Vulturis sois así, crueles, despiadados, no tenéis corazón y jamás buscáis algo bueno.

-No, Edward...-intento Emmett de nuevo.

-¿No? Los de tu raza siempre habéis atemorizado a los demás con el miedo a vuestro poder...-dijo Edward.-...dime Emmett, ¿para que viviste con nosotros? ¿Era petición de tus primos? ¿Ibas a matarnos cuando te cansaras de jugar a las casitas?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-grito Emmett.

-Seguro que no, apuesto a tus primos se divirtieron a nuestra costa viendo lo idiotas que eramos, viendo como acogíamos a uno de ellos.-gruño Edward.

-Edward, basta.-dijo Bella.

Emmett parecía querer estallar, parecía querer golpear a Edward hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, pero en su lugar, solo se quedo allí, dejando las mentiras de su hermano lo rompieran como un juguete viejo.

-No, Bella, no basta...-gruño Edward.-...él es uno de ellos y por mucho que intente cambiar, siempre será uno de ellos, no lo quiero en esta familia.

La sorpresa inundo la cara de Emmett al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, podía entender su furia con los de su raza, pero él debía conocerlo, debía saber que no quería hacer daño.

Debía saber que siempre sería su hermano, ¿verdad?

Su mirada viajo desde la furia de Edward a la confusión de Bella, el dolor de Alice y Jasper, la agonía de Esme, la indecisión de Carlisle y, finalmente, se topo con la pena de Rosalie.

_Nunca te perdonarás por hacerle daño..._

Ella era su ángel, su sol y su vida, jamás habría sido nada sin ella y gracias en gran parte a ella era que él no quería ser como su raza.

Él quería ser bueno para ella.

_Antes de verla sufrir, sacrificate..._

Lo haría, mil veces por ella si hiciera falta...

-Esta bien, Edward, tu lo quisiste...-susurro Emmett.

Entonces se levantó de la roca y miro a la que hasta ahora había sido su familia por última vez antes de dejar que el infierno se desatara en su interior.

Era hora de mostrar la otra cara de Emmett Mcarty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: El peor dolor es el miedo**

Rosalie tuvo que mirar varias veces para ver en lo que su marido se había convertido, la grandeza que desprendía su sola presencia era más de lo que ellos podían soportar.

No había duda ahora, era un Vulturi.

-Aunque sea en esta forma...-dijo Emmett mirándola.-...sigo siendo Emmett.

Ella quería creerle, de verdad que lo único que quería era lanzarse sobre él y defenderlo de Edward y de todos, pero en su lugar, se quedo mirándolo, como si no pudiera acercarse a él, como si ella estuviera...

-Estas asustada de mi, Rose...-susurro Emmett.

Le hubiese encantado decirle que no, que ella se sentía segura sabiendo que tenía ha alguien capaz de defenderla de los mismísimos Vulturis, alguien a quien amaba más que a su propia existencia, pero al verdad era muy distinta...

La verdad es que estaba aterrorizada.

-Emmett...-dijo Carlisle.

-No digas nada, ya lo se...-susurro Emmett.

Carlisle, el mismo que había sido el encargado de convertirlo, el mismo que lo había ayudado tanto, ahora tenía miedo de él, no se acercaba a él y le daba vergüenza mirarlo, como si fuera un monstruo que no mereciera la vida.

Esme no estaba particularmente asustada y se habría unido a él de no ser por sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre que la hacían querer estar lejos de él, como si él fuera su demonio y viniera a por su alma.

Alice y Jasper ni siquiera tenía valor para mirarlo por miedo a que Emmett perdiera el control y los atacara o los alejara el uno del otro.

-Eres un monstruo...-susurro Edward.

Emmett miro a Bella, que, a pesar de todo, no parecía tenerle miedo, de hecho era la única que todavía podía mirarlo como el Emmett de siempre y, supuso, que era por el hecho de ser humana y no conocer aún los conceptos de los de su raza.

Ellos solo existían para el poder y para matar, eso decían todos y por ese código se regían todos los Vulturis.

Todos menos él y su padre...

Emmett se miro las manos, ahora más pálidas que antes y con las uñas algo más largas para facilitar la caza de los humanos, luego examino su pelo, ahora negro brillante con algunos mechones blancos y, finalmente, noto su visión roja como la sangre, para identificar a sus victimas.

Y fue entonces cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía toda la razón, él era un maldito monstruo, como los de su raza.

Aunque no quisiera matar, aunque no quisiera más que una vida tranquila con Rose y su familia, sabía que no podía ser así, la felicidad no era para él.

Nunca lo sería.

-Debería acabar contigo...-dijo Edward.

Emmett sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos y solo tenía dos caminos, o moría acabando de raíz con el problema o luchaba por algo que jamás volvería a tener.

_Coge el camino fácil, Emmett...no mereces ni siquiera ser hijo de quien eres..._

-Hazlo entonces...-susurro Emmett.

Edward saco sus colmillos mientras Emmett volvía a su estado de vampiro normal listo para recibir el ataque de su hermano a pesar de los intentos de Bella por detenerlo.

Se lanzó hacía él, preparado para hacerlo pedazos hasta que algo se interpuso entre ellos y golpeo a Edward lejos de Emmett colocándose después delante de él a modo de defensa.

Al levantar la mirada, Emmett vio la melena rubia de su mujer delante de él, protegiéndolo de los ataques de Edward.

-¿Rose?-pregunto él.

-¡Que haces!-grito Edward.

Rosalie se mantenía entre su hermano y Emmett con la cabeza todavía hecha un lío pero con la certeza de que no iba a dejar morir a Emmett allí, delante de ella.

Fuera Vulturi o no, tenía que vivir.

-No puedes hacerle daño, Edward.-dijo Rosalie.

-¡Porque no! ¿¡No ves lo que es!?-grito Edward.

Emmett se levanto lentamente, fijándose en las caras de su familia, en el dolor y la angustia que les estaba haciendo pasar con su presencia, con su pasado.

Con su vida.

-Lo veo pero...-murmuro Rosalie.-...no puedes matarlo...

Él era un monstruo, ella tenía miedo de él, todos tenían miedo de él y aún así ahí estaba, defendiéndolo de su propio hermano.

Ahora la amaba incluso más que antes.

-Edward, es Emmett...-dijo Bella.

-No, no es Emmett...-dijo Edward.-...es un Vulturi.

Era verdad, era un Vulturi pero también era un Cullen a pesar de lo que pensaran ahora de él, no importaba porque él era parte de esta familia como todos los que estaban allí.

Miro a su izquierda un momento para ver a Carlisle y a Esme, abrazados, mirándolo como si ya no fuera su hijo, como si acabaran de perderlo.

Ya no eran sus padres, como todos, ahora le temían.

Alice se alejaba cada vez más de él, imposible para él de alcanzarla como cuando jugaban al escondite en el bosque y Jasper le ayudaba a atraparla, aunque ahora su hermano no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Y era mejor no hablar de Edward que esperaba su marcha con ansias mientras Bella lo agarraba evitando así que se lanzara a por él de nuevo.

Bella...la humana que había traído todo el caos y toda la felicidad a esta familia, la única que miraba antes de juzgar.

Rosalie se giro hacía él, casi sin mirarlo, avergonzada de él por lo que él era y la verdad era que, no podía culparla, él se avergonzaba de si mismo.

-Emmett, ¿quien eres en realidad?-pregunto ella.

-Tu marido.-dijo él.

Porque en aquel momento no conocía nada más, ningún lugar más al cual pertenecer que junto a ella, donde siempre había estado.

Donde siempre iba a elegir estar.

-No, hay algo distinto en ti.-dijo ella.

Y tenía razón, él ahora no tenía más secretos con ella, ahora sabía lo que él era y lo que podía llegar a hacer, sabía que él era alguien con más poder del que aparentaba.

-Tienes razón.-dijo él.

-Tengo miedo de ti.-confesó ella.

Emmett la miro entonces pero ella le negó la mirada para que no viera el grado de miedo que le tenía, algo que agradeció, porque no pensaba poder aguantar el miedo de ella.

Nunca se imagino que ella pudiera temerle, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre fue la más peligrosa de los dos.

-Lo comprendo...-susurro él.

Y de verdad lo hacía, no era fácil saber que él era algo tan poderosos que podría matarlos con solo pensarlo.

Él era, como bien había dicho Edward, un monstruo...

-Yo...-comenzó ella.

-No digas nada, Rose...-susurro él.-...lo entiendo...

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no queriendo ver las lágrimas no derramadas de su esposa mientras se marchaba lejos de ella a algún lugar donde estuviera solo y pudiera sobrevivir sin ella.

Algo que, a la larga, sabía que iba a ser imposible.

_Adiós familia, mi vida y mi poder os acompañaran para siempre..._

_Adiós amor, mi corazón siempre estará cerca del tuyo, por muy lejos que estemos..._

_Adiós, Emmett Cullen..._


End file.
